


[Podfic] Settled

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: [Podfic] Held [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for “Settled,” by ashes0909.“I think you like me watching.”Steve remained silent until he realized Tony was waiting for him to reply. “I do,” he admitted, face burning even though no one around them could overhear.





	[Podfic] Settled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Settled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835406) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



> With gratitude and affection to ashes0909 & FestiveFerret. <3

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u7cqoamuwbq5w8b/Settled.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
